


The Adventures of Nanase Haruka and the Band of Six

by TenshiEren14



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward First Love, Draconic Makoto, F/M, Fluff, Happy Reading, HaruSou Brotherhood, I feel like Incubus Aiichirou should be tag, Jealousy is forever, Like I'm gonna kill you guys with sexual tension, Loyal!Sousuke, M/M, Mixed breed Haruka, Oh My God All of the supernatural creatures, Poisonous Serpent Rin, Rei's magic is beautiful, Slightly Yandere Makoto, Slow Build to Romance, Smut, Sousuke is a teddy bear, Sousuke is also Yandere, Supernatural Elements, This is a lot of Tags, Vampire! Nagisa, Werewolf!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/pseuds/TenshiEren14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world were supernatural creatures roam freely within the boundaries of forests and seas, humans needed to find protection. As such, they built cities to stop creatures from entering the walls.<br/>That didn't work, by the way.<br/>In a small village called Nuoto Libero, located on the edge of an enchanted forest that shared its boundaries with Iwatobi, one Nanase Haruka lives a humbling life, his best friend is a blond with a swimming obsession and his brother is a grump of an over sized wolf. One day, the find an abandoned and injured nature dragon with bright emerald eyes. They recruit him into their slowly growing family and the three vow to never leave each other's sides. Well, unfortunately, the three are relocated to a boarding school for supernatural teens where they meet a playboy of a vampire, an overly competitive serpent and a dragon hunter with a... fine appreciation for beauty.<br/>Join the six of them as they defend their bonds, find their origins and, of course, find love.</p><p> </p><p>"Goddamnit, Rin!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Nanase Haruka and the Band of Six

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing with life…  
> Yo~! Eren here and look at me, I’m starting this little HaruRin SouMako ReiGisa and so forth project since I recently became obsessed with Ice Affinity! Haru and Poison! Rin. I don’t know, it started with this disgustingly domestic fic about Makoto and Sousuke being Dog hybrids and then it somehow evolved into me creating… this thing. I don’t regret anything; I just wished my mind didn’t overthink things so much.  
> Anyway, this is going to be my main focus of this site for a while, since this obsession has no intentions of dying down. At least, not for a while.  
> Enjoy~!

There is a certain forest on the other side of the Iwatobi district that is famous for the creatures that reside in it. Everything imaginable from dragons to werewolves, fairies and nymphs and even the occasional vampire or demon. On the very edge of this forest, is a small laidback village by the name of Nuoto Libero, named after the large river that flowed throughout the village all year around. The people of Nuoto Libero were incredibly kind and amiable, often helping passing travellers or selling various charms that protected tourists from being mauled or cursed by the inhabitants of the forests. The village leader was a rather wealthy man by the name of Don Inha and he, along with his daughter Hanasa ruled over the small village and protected it from harm or misfortune.

For many years, the village of Nuoto Libero prospered, all of the villagers were content, happy to have a simple life of pedalling goods, growing crops or creating weapons. Well, all the villagers except for one Haruka Nanase.

Haruka wasn’t human.

That much was inferred from simply watching the ten year old boy as he walked slowly through the village, a trail of lightly crackling ice following him faithfully. The boy had short, straight black hair and piercingly _cold_ blue eyes that froze any and all who looked within them.

At least that was the rumour.

The boy lived alone in a run-down shack at the very edge of the forest, where the creatures of the forest were most likely to get to him. He wasn’t originally from the village, his birth mother had hidden him in the village, asking the leader protect him and nurture him so that he wouldn’t become insane after witnessing the massacre of his family.

The protection had lasted for as long as his mother was alive, suffice to say, not long at all. After that, he was thrown out into the streets of the city and the arrogant excuse of a waste of oxygen had declared that he was inhuman and that he was in fact a _mixed_ breed, half of his heritage being Aquarian.

Aquarian beasts were well known for their ruthlessness and blood lust, as such, the villagers began to ignore his plight, giving him the most adequate treatment for nothing more than a pest.

Haru didn’t exactly care much for the village, the only people of importance to him were bakery owners. A beautiful woman named Shi and her only son Krigar. The two blondes had offered many times to take him in, however he was aware of his condition, he was not fit to be around humans.

To put it bluntly, Haru was unable to control his growing aura.

When he was young, he was praised by the members of his pod for having an aura more potent than that of his father, however, as he grew older, the icy magic that was supposed to lie within leaked out of his pores, draping him in an eternal winter. Anything that entered his aura’s range was frozen; it was as simple as that.

Today he was ambling home after collecting his food from Shi. Krigar was a persistent person, the boy insisted that Haru learn how to swim, his reasoning was always the same, ‘ _If you have totally badass blue and green scales, then there’s a good chance that you should learn how to swim.’_

The blue eyed boy smiled, Krigar definitely was an enigma

* * *

**Time Skip: Three Years Later**

A thirteen year old Haru rushed towards the river with his best friend in tow. The sixteen year blonde was laughing, saying that he was in too much of a hurry and that the water wasn’t going anywhere, but Haru knew better.

The water was always moving. It was never constant, so he had to meet it again and reacquaint himself with today’s river before it changed.

In the short span of three years, Haru had been given a special pendant that was made by Shi. She had said that it was made of a snow phoenix’s heart and feathers and that it would suppress Haru’s aura for about seven or so years since Haru’s aura would definitely surpass the charm, however it had gotten the job done.

On Haru’s eleventh birthday, he was finally able to learn how to swim. He was disappointed at first, even though his aura was suppressed, his body still administered the ice, and so, whenever he jumped into the river, the water would freeze around him, which never failed to make Krigar laugh up a lung.

The blonde then took him to the forest and led him down a marked trail that led to a beautiful waterfall. It was more of an oasis, really, exotic flowers surrounded the plunge pool and animals, usually deer, would come to drink from the water daily.

It was right then and there that Haru had fallen in love.

Krigar had ordered him to strip down to his underwear and stand under the waterfall until he felt water hitting him.

It was extremely painful, being hit over and over by ice chunks but by the end of the week, Haruka could feel the cool water hitting his frost covered hair for the first time in years. It was on that day that Haru had cried over the water.

Everyday after that, both he and Krigar would go to the oasis and play. Krigar taught him different styles of swimming, saying that when he was in Samezuka, he had learnt how to swim from the best. It had gotten to the point where the animals that came to drink from the oasis would allow them to play with them; Haru had even made friends with a lone werewolf, but he hadn’t gotten his name until much later.

The day that Haru had first spoken to the water was when Krigar had left the village to run errands for his mother and Haru was floating down the river haphazardly.

Over the span of that year, Haru had learned to ignore the villagers. A couple of them had begun inviting him to buy food at the shops since he had stopped leaving trails of ice wherever he went, but the majority of them still believed that he was to be feared.

While he was floating, three children began throwing rocks in his direction, one of them hitting him in the head by a lucky shot.

Haru wasn’t sure about was going on, but had simply known that there was a spray of purple and water.

All he knew was water, the soft hues of blue comforting him and as such, he returned its gentle embrace. That was when he had heard it.

_‘Thank you for caring for me, Haruka.’_

It was a warm double toned voice, One that made him feel safe, so he had closed his eyes and allowed that voice to tell him its story.

When Haru had opened his eyes next, he was in Krigar’s room and said teen’s worried brown eyes were looking at him like he was dead. He had told him that he found him at the oasis with a busted head and a minor concussion. Shi had worried so much, she had made forty cakes and twenty pies, all of the pies were stuffed with mackerel.

It was right then and there that Haru vowed to learn more about the water.

Now, two years later, he was anxious to get to the river, and Krigar made fun of him saying that he had shown more emotion to a puddle than to another person.

Unfortunately, Haru had forgotten that today was the Day of the Lakes.

It was a festival that was celebrated every year where the villagers thanked the river for providing them with a bountiful harvest this year too.

Perhaps Haru should’ve been happy that they were thanking the water, it was a noble reason for a celebration, however, it was a rather diluted festival. According to the legends, the gods of the Lake only ever showed their acceptation of the offerings if the moon shone upon the head of the village’s leader. Thinking about it, Haru had never once seen a moonbeam fall on that waste of space.

When Krigar had seen the people, he sucked his teeth, “Ah, sorry Haru, you’ll have to get to the oasis without me, today will be busy at the bakery.”

“Do whatever you want, Krigar. You’ll know where to find me.”

The blonde smiled and ran off, leaving Haru to turn around and head towards the edge of the forest once more.

When Haru had arrived at the waterfall, a tall teen with silky black hair and bright teal eyes was bathing. He had rather familiar looking pitch black wolf’s ears atop his head and two bushy tails coming from his tail bone. He wore a content frown and had his clothes set out on a stone at the side.

Haru knew those ears anywhere, though, it was definitely his werewolf friend and as such, he decided to play a prank of him. Calling forth some of his aura to his fingertips, he created two blocks of ice and slipped them into the small gaps within his clothes and hid behind a tree.

“Nanase, I know your there, you still smell like that shitty fish that you eat.”

Haru frowned. He had forgotten that he could smell him.

“Nice to see you again, Not-So-Wolfy. I didn’t think you had a familiar form.”

The boy swam out of the pool and put his clothes on quickly, not wasting any movement, “What kind of idiot do you take me for? I’d have to be super weak to not even have a familiar form. Are you insinuating something Nanase?”

Haru was now wearing a small smirk, though his eyes were blank, “No, you called yourself stupid. I had no hand in that.”

The boy grinned, his fangs gleaming, “Where’s your blonde boyfriend?”

Haru smiled in return, now they were within arm’s length, “He had work.”

Haru raised his hand and touched his shirt, activating the ice that he had put within the clothing and causing the wolf to yowl with the stinging sensation of the ice against his human skin. He glared daggers at the softly laughing Haru before flexing his fingers and allowing the boy’s shadow to hold him upside down, a soft grunt of annoyance coming from the boy’s lips.

“Nice to see you, Sousuke.”

“Same here Haru.”

Silence settled over the two briefly before Sousuke allowed Haru to be dropped like a rock, the boy’s body kicking up dirt and causing both parties to sneeze repeatedly.

“You still an idiot, Sousuke.”

A black eyebrow twitched slightly, “You’re still an annoyance, Nanase.”

Piercing blue met fierce teal. The two boys then shared a mutual bout of laughter.

They both moved to sit in the shade of an old mango tree, Sousuke reverting back to his original form before making himself comfortable and huffing slightly, an invitation for Haru to lie against him. The story behind how the two of them became close was a rather silly one now that he thought about it. It was one of the days that Krigar had gone to the mainland to visit his friends in Samezuka, when Haru was simply idly floating in the pool without any direction.

“Hey, Wolfy?”

A simple snort was his reply, Haru rolled his eyes, Sousuke didn’t enjoy talking in his wolf’s form, simply because his voice became gravelly and two toned.

“Do you remember how we met?”

Another snort, “How could I forget, you almost killed me.”

The two toned voice was spoken in a soft growl, Sousuke’s voice was like a blanket, it was strange, apart from Krigar, Sousuke was only a year older than him and the wolf was quite loyal.

“Yeah, I kicked your butt.”

Sousuke’s slit eyes narrowed, “It was just because you have an insane amount of magic, jerk.”

**Flashback -:-**

_Sousuke was rather tired. He had just finished hunting for the week, taking down that Harpy definitely wasn’t easy, especially since he didn’t have any pack to help him out. All he wanted to do now was simply swim around the watering hole and relax his shoulder since that damn bird tried to rip it out of its socket. Perhaps if he wasn’t so preoccupied cursing the already dead bird, he would’ve noticed the odd boy that was running his fingers through the water and staring at the water like it was the most interesting thing the world. Sousuke’s original form was rather large, at least for someone who was only twelve in human years anyway. He was around six or seven feet tall, the size of an adolescent, and his teeth were rather large for his mouth so his front canines peaked out from his maw ever so slightly. That paired with his two large tails and the fact that he had terrible control of his aura when he was in the form-which basically meant that shadows followed him around like the plague- made for a rather intimidating figure._

_Only when he was assaulted by the stench of mackerel and something that smelt way too much like winter for his liking did he notice that there was someone way too… human for his tastes sitting at the watering hole. He also took note of the fact that he was heavily clothed, and that even though he had a scarf, blue-green scales were dotting his face and hands. Sousuke’s eyes narrowed however when he took notice of the frozen grass that formed a perfect circle around the boy, all of about a meter around him. Sousuke immediately went into a defensive mode, going into his half’s form, a rather feral looking twelve year old with piercing teal eyes and fur all over his body. He also had claws and his two tails were swishing calmly._

_“You know that you have to jump in if you want to get anything done, right?”_

_If the boy was surprised then he said nothing, he simply picked himself up and slipped a glove over his hand. Sousuke felt an eye twitch, “Hey, I was talking to you.”_

_The boy looked over at him with blank icy eyes before adjusting his scarf, “I was ignoring you.”_

_It was at that point that Sousuke decided._

_This kid was nothing more than trouble._

_“If you’re going to be rude about it then leave.”_

_The boy tilted his head, “You’re a werewolf? Please go play fetch with the rest of your pack.”_

_Yeah. This brat was definitely going to die._

_“What did you say you blue eyed snake?”_

_Sousuke couldn’t see it because of the scarf that was hiding the boy’s mouth but he was pretty sure that he was frowning. He wasn’t sure what he was, but he smelt a little bit like this one dragon that he had met when he used to travel around the mainlands. If the scales were any indication, then he was probably a polar snake or an ice dragon, however the scent wasn’t powerful enough, which meant that he was more likely than not a mixed breed._

_“I don’t associate with half priced dogs.”_

_Sousuke was angry now; this guy’s attitude was pissing him off, immensely. All he wanted was to take a bath and cool off, probably make a friend, since he knew that the guy wasn’t human, of course, but no! He had to be a douchebag!_

_“Listen, all I wanted was to take a bath okay, I’m sorry if I offended you or something but I thought you were freezing the water since… y’know” he motioned towards the frozen patch of grass which apparently was a sore subject for the stranger since his eyes narrowed further, if that was possible._

_“…Fine. I’m sorry.”_

_Sousuke grinned, showing his canines, maybe the kid wasn’t all that bad…_

_“Puppy.”_

_Nope, he definitely needed to die._

_The wolf lunged at the boy who immediately dodged and rolled to the other side of the field, a trail of crackling ice lightly scattering across the soft grass. The boy took off of his gloves off-the one on his left hand- and tied his scarf around his neck before closing his eyes, “I’d advise against that, Puppy. If you get too close, I’ll freeze you.”_

_Hearing the insult to his pride and heritage, Sousuke growled, his upper lip curling back, he began to gather the necessary magic needed to shut the kid up, a light purple outlining his fore and middle fingers. His eyes took on a more purple hue as well, Sousuke ordered the boy’s shadow to tie him up, which it did obligingly._

_The boy looked marginally impressed, he was now literally stuck in a web of his own demise however there was nothing limiting his movement, he began to hop towards the water’s edge, making the taller raven raise an eyebrow at him, not many things were able to still move after being tied by their own shadow. Sousuke moved his fingers, the shadows of the grasses and trees binding the annoying boy to the ground in front of the water’s edge._

_In the end, the boy was gagged and his feet were bonded to his hands, Sousuke took his time to revel in the sweet taste of victory, however he missed the fact that the boy was slowly freezing the shadows that were binding him._

_Sousuke walked smugly towards the boy with every intention of gloating however in one swift movement the boy broke free of the shadow bindings, hit Sousuke square in the stomach causing a small freezer burn to settle in and take by his chest fur and dump him into the freezing ice water that he was creating before the scuffle had begun._

_He then sat down at the edge of the water and looked down wondering if he had hit the boy too hard. After a couple seconds of the boy not emerging, the boy shed his scarf and placed his glove back on before diving into the water, the liquid aready freezing slowly around him._

_Luckily for both him and Sousuke, this was the shallow end of the plunge pool, the hit that the boy had administered was overpowered and had caused a block of ice t grow rather quickly on Sousuke’s abdomen which was the reason for him struggling to break free while holding his breath. The boy’s eyes widened, he hadn’t meant to do that, definitely not, he immediately dived down a bit deeper and touched his hand on the ice, making it defrost and causing the now knocked out wolf to float up to the quickly freezing surface. The boy inwardly thanked his brother for teaching him how to do that at least before pushing up the wolf to the surface and getting out of the water, having to yank his foot out of the now frozen surface._

_The boy took his scarf and tied it around the boy’s neck, hoping that it would warm him up at least before slipping his gloves off and wringing them dry before slipping them on again. He turned back to face the boy who had reverted back to his original state, most likely to warm himself up. The boy frowned, even at this distance, the wolf’s fur didn’t frost over, so perhaps…_

_Sousuke awoke to the feeling of having his fur stroked softly. The hand running through the fur was cold, like getting petted by a snowman in the middle of December, but it was comforting; a content growl passed his lips. He heard a chuckle, “I wasn’t wrong. You purr like a kitten, Wolfy.”_

_Teal eyes snapped open and sure enough, the blue eyed bastard was sitting next to him, the grass around the both of them frozen over to the point where light snow was dusting the blades of grass. The sun was setting too, how long had he been out?_

_As if reading his mind, the blue eyed boy scratched behind his ear, “It’s been about three or four hours. I thought I was going to have to rub your head until nightfall.”_

_Sousuke’s eyes widened as he took note of the boy’s sweating face, then he realised that the boy was in nothing more than a blue tank top and his pants, his jacket, scarf and sweater were all placed on different parts of his body, places that conducted heat the best._

_The boy had helped him warm up so that he didn’t freeze to death._

_“What happened to you?”_

_The boy rose an eyebrow at the voice that came out of Sousuke’s mouth but he looked ahead anyway, “My clothes conform to whatever temperature their placed at. I… My body temperature is much lower than normal, so I need clothes like that or else I get… too…warm…”_

_The boy’s eyes were starting to droop, and Sousuke’s eyes widened before he got up suddenly and turned back into his half’s form, taking up his jacket and scarf to wrap the boy back in it, however as soon as that was done, his clawed hands began to freeze, pain shooting up his appendage, however he ignored it, determined to help the jerk that helped him, after all, debts were to be repaid._

_Sousuke spent the rest of the night, at least until around midnight watching the boy and making sure that he was cold enough, fortunately for him, after the moon rose, the boy’s temperature dropped drastically freezing more and more of the grass around the two of them. By this time, Sousuke had was back in his original form and was cushioning the boy’s head with his furry body, his huge tails acting as blankets for the boy’s body._

_When the boy woke up a little after midnight he uttered only two words._

_“Thank you.”_

_Sousuke felt… something since that was the first time that he had ever been thanked so earnestly. If he had lips, he would’ve smiled, “Don’t mention it, snake.”_

_“Haru.”_

_Sousuke hummed thoughtfully, “Repeat that?”_

_The boy punched at Sousuke’s side weakly, “My given name. It’s Haruka Nanase. Call me Haru.”_

_On that day, under that cover of the moonlight, an unbreakable bond was thusly forged._

* * *

 

 


End file.
